The field of the present invention is motorcycles employing the water cooled engine and particularly the arrangement thereof.
Motorcycles employing water cooled engines have generally been arranged with one or more radiators located forwardly of the engine on the motorcycle frame. Fuel tanks are most commonly located on the frame above the engine and radiators have been located forwardly of such tanks as well. The location of a radiator high on the motorcycle frame forwardly of a fuel tank is advantageous because they are less subjected to mud, stones and the like. Consequently, they are less likely to be clogged or damaged. However, the placement of radiators in front of the fuel tank of a motorcycle tends to result in hot air discharged through the radiator to be directed toward the motorcycle rider. Such direction of heat toward the rider is generally unacceptable. Consequently, such considerations have generally resulted in the radiator being placed directly in front of the engine, low enough to avoid hot air impingement on the rider.